Lelouch vi Britannia
Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vui Buritania) is the protagonist and antihero of Encryption Code Geass: Narikiri Dungeon and Encryption Code Geass: Narikiri Dungeon R2, 17 years old (18 at R2). After he was exiled he used the alias, Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji). He is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. He is the leader of the Black Knights which makes him the real identity of Zero. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama, while his child self is voiced by Sayaka Ohara. His English dub voice is provided by Johnny Yong Bosch with Michelle Ruff doing Lelouch's child voice. Story Story One Lelouch is a high school student with a knack for gambling high on chess games and I.Q. that well exceeded being a genius along with a hatred for all things higher in rank or social class than him. He is generally caring, yet lazy, but has a dark desire to destroy anything and everything that pollutes the world with lies and anarchy, ultimately wanting global dominance and peace proceeding. When he is accidently trapped along with some terrorists and then confronted by the Britannian military as being an involved, at which point a girl with green hair blocks a coming bullet to prevent Lelouch from taking it. She's declared dead, but moves after the shock, bleeding from the head, and grabs Lelouch's hand, announcing a contract that will allow him to live. She collapses and Lelouch opens his eyes to reveal a bird shaped, pink and crimson iris that releases an ability of absolute obedience. He announces his real name in a command and orders the guards to commit suicide which they do with glee. Afterwhich Lelouch uses his keen intellect to lead the terrorists in their fight, but it ends in a draw when Suzaku appears in a new knightmare, which is the primary weapon in the show, a semi-human mecha-robot. Lelouch retreats, returning to Ashford Academy, where the girl who reveals herself to be C.C. (said as C2) meets up with him, and apparently stays the night, claiming that their contract requires her to keep close to the current user of Geass. Lelouch becomes "Zero" a C.E.O. figure for the "Black Knights" the recently organized terrorist group, which he intends to use to take back Japan, and following that, the world. After a series of victories, during the final battle for Japan Lelouch retreats to help his sister, resulting in the loss of the battle. Suzaku having captured Lelouch gives him to the emperor where it is revealed that he too has a geass, his with the power to alter a persons memory; Which he uses to erase Lelouch's memory of being a prince, of his sister, and of being Zero. Story Two In the second season a similar sequence of battles as seen in Season One occur, but Lelouch succeeds in destroying the Geass Order that was used to manufacture geass-users and is a primary source of antagonist involvements. The Emperor used this chance to take his brothers immortality in order to complete his goal "The Ragnarök Connection." When Lelouch's identity is revealed to the Black Knights, they view his efforts as being ungenuine, and attempt to eliminate him; Before this can happen, he is saved by Rolo, who sacrifices his life using his defective Geass to escape. Having his resolve restored, Lelouch then faces his father, and finds out that his mother had survived and supported his father; Knowing this he uses his Geass to command the collective consciousness of the World of C to prevent his father from "stopping the hands of time." A month later he appears in the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon and declares himself the next emperor. Lelouch teams up with Suzaku in order to complete the "Zero Requiem." While his father's plan would have had wanted to live in the "past," his brother Schneizel is revealed to have his own plan for world peace, through fear, effectively living continually in the present, never moving forward. In order to complete the Zero Requiem, Lelouch takes command of the Schneizel ultimate weapon, the Damocles, effectively eliminating all adversaries, and focusing the hate of the world towards himself. After which to complete the Zero Requiem, Suzaku disguised as Zero assassinates Lelouch, thus the hatred of the world is dispelled. Final Story Aselia and the Lelouch's World merged together, The story takes place in 2017 a.t.b, between the rise of the “Black Knights” organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Zero. The setting is in Europe, where the European Union (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special unit known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Leila Malkal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the European for aid, commanding the Wyvern Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a home to which they can return. Dio and Mell saw the fight, thinking what are they, they ran away to a safe place but was blocked by another knightmare, now they were held hostage by the supposedly "dead" emperor, Lelouch. Lelouch, willing to kill the two, pointed his gun at Dio first, but Akito, Leila and Cress stop him, rescuing the two. Cress doesn't want to reveal he made a contract with a green-haired, hooded figure, meaning his geass is "Power of Death" the ability to kill anyone he makes eye contact with. And the Code of Immortality, which is located on his upper left arm. Cress doesn't have a choice, he will use his Geass to that Lelouch. Lelouch starts a battle with 4 heroes. Cress (if in party) , not wanting to show his Geass, didn't fight. But when Lelouch woke up, he didn't have a choice, he used the Geass on him, Lelouch dies again, or is he dead again? Relationships Love Interests 'Shirley Fenette' Shirley and Lelouch had been school mates and good friends in Ashford Academy. Shirley stated that she once disliked Lelouch at first but one time she saw a car accident where an elderly couple was being scrutinized by the man who was clearly at fault. Without anyone realising, Lelouch took a tow car's hook and put it on the man's car dragging it away saving the couple. That Lelouch did it without boasting and emotion spark Shirley curiousity to discovering Lelouch's real self. She affectionately calls him "Lulu" that everyone else caught up and made fun of him. As they became friends she devloped a huge crush on Lelouch, though she disapproved of his gambling habits. She tried to act as a moral centre for the seemingly amoral Lelouch. As she was too shy to confess, she would often become jealous when Lelouch seems to show interest in other women, particularly Kallen, with whom Lelouch has had a number of misinterpreted encounters. Shirley's crush for Lelouch is explained when she confronts Kallen in what she misunderstands as a romance between the two. Kallen and Lelouch often dismisses Shirley's suspicions as false but she often didn't believe them. Their relationship became complicated in during the Battle of Narita in which Lelouch's battle tactics killed her father Joseph Fenette, a Britannian army scientist. A distraught Shirley seeked comfort in Lelouch's arms not realising he was the one who killed her father. A guilt-ridden Lelouch horrified with his actions comforted and kissed her. However, a Britannian knight Villetta Nu suggested to her that Lelouch might be involved with the Black knights. A horrified Shirley follows Lelouch during the Battle of Port Yokosuka where she attempts to kill Zero until he was unmasked as Lelouch. That the man she loved killed her father devestated Shirley but still she chose to save him by shooting Villetta. Plagued by insecurities, Shirley was manipluated by Mao, a mind reading Geass user to try and kill Lelouch. In pain of her losses, Shirley almost killed him but her shot caused Lelouch to drop her photos that he had taken and reminded her of her love for him and refused to kill him. After Mao was defeated, Shirley collapsed in Lelouch's arms tormented by her feelings for him, death of her father and guilt over shooting Villetta. Unable to bear her in pain, Lelouch used his Geass to made her forget him despite his own pain of losing Shirley. As she left, Lelouch regetted his actions and wondered if he might have loved her but thought he'd never know it now. By Season 2, Shirley along with the Ashford Council had been brainwashed by Emperor Charles to forget all the incidents. Still Shirley devoped her old crush on Lelouch and maintains their friendship. She even advise him on love matters stating the love is the most powerful force. Later she confronted Sayoko posing as Lelouch. Thinking he was a playboy, and in an attempt to distract her from things related to Lelouch's hidden nature as Zero Sayoko kissed him. As a result, Lelouch is incapable of convincing Shirley that he doesn't like her, and they became couples on Cupid's Day, despite Lelouch's intention to avoid such things, as he is still guilt ridden about the history she has forgotten. Later when Jeremiah used his Geass canceler on Shirley, she remembered everything she had forgotten. Despite everything he had done, Shirley saw Lelouch motivation for his actions and forgave him. She tries to find him to support and reunite Nunnaly and him. Unfortunately, she found Rolo who she reveal her intention. A jealous and wary Rolo murdered her on the spot leaving her to die. When a devastated Lelouch arrived, he found her dying in a pool of blood. Getting to see her beloved, Shirley confessed her long maintained feelings for him, stating that even after knowing his crimes, losing her memories, she fell in love with him all over again. She told her that she wasn't afraid as she would die loving him again. A devastated and sobbing Lelouch desperately tries to force her to live with his Geass but she died in his arms. Shirley's death had a profound effect on Lelouch. It was one of the main motivation for him to wipe out the Geass Order to the last man, woman and child. It also made Lelouch fear of intimacy with others that they would die because of him leading to his obsessive behaviour to prevent C.C. and Kallen from dying during the confrontation in the Sword of Akasha and the Black Knights' Betrayal. Shirley's memory was amongst those Lelouch saw just before he died. 'C.C.' Lelouch and C.C. were often paired as the witch and the warlock as being part of a contract. At the start, the two seem to consider each other nothing more than part of a contract with C.C. giving Geass to Lelouch. This began to change during the Battle of Narita, he whispered her true name, when she had asked. Later on, they began to get along with C.C. often irritating Lelouch with her willful spirit such as being in places where she would be seen in public. C.C. seems to have no guilt whatsoever when using her contractee's credit card for an endless supply of pizza. She also enjoy teasing him in which Lelouch would respond calling her a witch. As the first person to know what he really desires, C.C. was the cloest person Lelouch could share his inner thoughts and turmoil as C.C. could understand his decisions and motivations having lived immortal through centuries of war and suffering. C.C. supports him, while making suggestions where she thinks he is wrong. Their bond seemed to be close enough that when Mao attempted to kidnap C.C. at Clovisland, Lelouch willing went to rescue her despite not needing to. By the end of the first season, their connection allowed Lelouch to see some of her past. As Lelouch refused to judge her, C.C. touched and caught up in the moment kissed him. Although Lelouch seems rather shocked at this sudden movement, he was touched by the display. In the second season, C.C. kisses him to awaken his memories in the beginning, causing the barriers put up by Charles to be destroyed. When she was about to be granted her wish (to end her immortal life) by Charles, Lelouch stated that he knew her one true wish. He promises her that he would make her true wish come true, and that she would die with a smile on her face. This causes C.C. to seal off her own Code. When Lelouch finds out how C.C. had lost her memory, he seemed devastated. He treated the amnesiac C.C. more kindly, perhaps sensing how delicate she was at first. He saw her memories and how she came to get her Geass, which gave him a true understanding of her. When he accidentally took his anger out on her, he immediately regretted it and gave her a band-aid. He even ordered pizza for her while she was suffering from amnesia. While in the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch's bond with her allowed him to sense that C.C. had regained her memories. The two seem to know what the other is thinking, even when they have not communicated. C.C. as becoming close to him feared that Lelouch would hate her for all she had done. However, Lelouch instead was grateful to her for giving him Geass as it allowed him to make his wish come true. He also refused to judge her for her past crimes and atrocities she had commited declaring that if in their contract if she was a witch, he was a warlock. During the Zero Requiem, C.C. is showing to be praying in a church for all the things Lelouch has done. A single tear rolls down her eye as Lelouch dies under his own orders, grateful to know that Lelouch cared for her. C.C.'s kiss had been amongst the last memories Lelouch saw as he died. At the end, she is seen ridden on a haycart with a mysterious driver. She states her little monologue about Geass, then smiles as she asks a question to Lelouch much like she did with his mother. 'Kallen Kōzuki' Of all of his love interests, Kallen was possibly Lelouch's most complex primarily due to their complex histories and hiding behind masks. It is easily noted that both have similar backgrounds and ideals. Characters in the series have called them half-breed, Lelouch because his mother was a mere commoner promote to knighthood with the Emperor as a father while Kallen was born to a Japanese mother and Britannian father. Furthermore both are very close to their siblings. They both have a student persona that was a complete different person from their real personalities as well as their despise for the aristocracy and discrimination. They shared a complicated bond that resemble a love/hate relationship. Kallen despise Lelouch's student persona, seeing him as an arrogant Britannian student who could not be bothered about the world despite his abilities to make a difference while as Zero she saw him with admiration as a symbol of hope against the Britannian Empire and was willing to lay down her life to protect him. Lelouch, on the other hand saw Kallen as his most loyal follower and held her in high regard due to her abilities as a Knightmare pilot and fierce loyalty to his cause as she share the same beliefs naming her Q-1 as his queen on the chessboard. However, he often throw snide comments and jabs at Kallen in her student persona as she had difficulties pretending to be a sickly Britannian when she became emotional. This behavior may have stemmed from their own frustrations with possessing a double life and a desire to converse with someone who shared more of their opinions than the people they usually interacted with not surprisingly due to their similar background. Despite making protests whenever questioned, Kallen and Lelouch have gone through a number of misinterpreted encounters where they end up in sexually awkward positions or kissing each other becoming one of the major running gags in both Code Geass series. Although they continued to bicker in their student persona, they grew closer as Black knights as Lelouch often contact her directly and speak in moment of privacy about the war where Kallen declared that she would follow him all the way leaving Lelouch grateful for her support. Lelouch soon trusts her to the point that he was willing to reveal his identity to her but Kallen declined the offer cementing their trust. The major turning point came when Kallen found out about Lelouch's identity when she followed him to Kamine Island after he seemingly abandoned the rebellion. She became confused and heartbroken by his true identity being one made from two conflicting views of him as well as his unbalanced and obsessive behaviour that made him seem like neither Lelouch nor Zero when he faced Suzaku, and left him at the Japanese knight's mercy. After finding out about Geass from C.C. Kallen became conflicted over her deep loyalty to him as whether it was a product of a Geass command or due to her own feelings. In order to find out, she rejoined the Black knights under C.C. to save Lelouch. When C.C unlocked his memories and as he took over the operation against the Britannians, Kallen confronted him at gun point. Lelouch calmly told her that her loyalty and choices had always been her own but asked if she believed him. In tears, she declared that she wanted to believe that more than anything which made Lelouch guilty for being the source of her sacrafice. However, Kallen stated that she was still angry with him for the lies he told her. Throughout the rest of the campaign, Kallen began to question which of the two personas did the real Lelouch reflect and tried to keep them as different persons. This led to humourous confrontations between the two where Kallen would switch from being an obedient soldier to snarling and shouting at him depending on his behaviour. However when Lelouch dispaired over the notion of fighting Nunnally, Kallen repeatedly try to speak to him but Lelouch broke his phone and threw it away. Attempting to forget his pain, the former prince tried to take Refrain only to be violently stopped by an angry Kallen. She declared that he stop fooling around and ask for orders from him. A depressed Lelouch asked her to comfort him as a woman. While their mutual attractions was clear, Kallen snapped at the last minute and slapped him. With tears in her eyes, Kallen screamed at him to be Zero and insisted that he attempt to turn his lie into truth before running away leaving a shamed Lelouch to regret his actions. Lelouch finally regain his motivation through his friends including Kallen and arrives right in time to save them from a Britannian naval attack. During the China Campaign, in a moment of privacy Kallen expressed relief with Lelouch returning to his old self, with her thoughts going to his attempt to kiss. Lelouch however startled her and she tumbled on top of him with their faces inches from each other. In the tender moment, Kallen asked what made him return back to the Black knights which prompt Lelouch to ask her if she would return with him back to Ashford after the war though he were comically interrupted by C.C before he could ask why. As they grew closer, Lelouch seems to consider Kallen as one of his valued possessions and was visibly stunned when Kallen was captured by Xingke and swore to rescue her with his own hands. When he arrived too late while furiously cursing Suzaku for taking away everything that had "belonged to him." Kallen was touched by his oath to save her, waited calmly for him to come for her. During her captivity, Kallen learnt more of Lelouch from Nunnally in which she learnt of Lelouch's pasts and how he resembled her own brother. She had little time to consider it as the Battle of Tokoyo Settlement started with Sayoko rescuing her. After Nunnally's apparent death in the FLIEA blast, Kallen was heartbroken over Lelouch's pleas to find Nunnally. She attempt to comfort Lelouch when she reached back and as they share their relief in the other's safety the Black knights began their coup. Kallen attempted to defend him, stating that they were being one-sided. When both realised that the Black knights were willing to kill them, Kallen decided to remain with him even till death. Lelouch, thinking that he had lost C.C. whose memories were gone, Shirley and his sister, was unwilling to let her die as well lied saying that she was just a chess piece. Even as a tearing Kallen left, Lelouch whispered her to live on within earshot. After taking over Britannia, the two met once again with Kallen as his escort to the UFN council where Lelouch decided to take the long way so they would have a moment for themselves. Kallen, confused with his actions as Emperor and the suspicions of the Black knights attempted to open up Lelouch, recalling their times together. However, Lelouch pursed his lips and stubbornly remained quiet, as he did not want Kallen to be part of the Zero Requiem. Unable to hold any longer, Kallen demanded why Lelouch asked her to live despite calling her a chess piece. When he refused to reply, Kallen moved forward and kissed him. Although he returned the kiss, Lelouch remained stoneface to Kallen who took it as a rejection and left with a farewell. But though he remained quiet, Lelouch was deeply touched whispering his farewell when she left but out of earshot. Lelouch had been grateful for her loyalty and friendship and perhaps love as well, and so refused to involve her in his scheme, knowing that she would reject it as being his protector and would have made her betray her own country that she spent the entire time fighting as he knew she could choose him over anything else. As enemies, the two clashed several times at the final battle, Kallen's eyes filled with tears as she did and feeling betrayed by both his rejection and actions tried to kill him.After the Britannian victory, Kallen along with others were captured to be executed when Lelouch's plans finally unfolded with Suzaku as the new Zero who slays him. Realizing the deception, Kallen screams haplessly as Lelouch dies then stoutly proclaim the new Zero even as she cries for him. Like with C.C. and Shirley, Lelouch remembered his interactions with Kallen and their farewell kiss in his dying moment. Kallen's character poem stated how she had fallen in love with him and how she was willing to follow him to hell had Lelouch admit any form of feelings for her even if it was a lie. Aware, that it was precisely the reason why he refused to say anything to her after their kiss, Kallen smiled at his photo she kept, choosing to remember him as not the evil emperor or a hero but as the man she loved. Enemies 'Cress Albane' Cress doesn't want to reveal he made a contract with C.C., a green-haired figure, meaning his geass is "Power of Death" the ability to kill anyone he makes eye contact with. And the Code of Immortality, which is located on his upper left arm. Cress doesn't have a choice, he will use his Geass to that Lelouch. Lelouch starts a battle with Dio, Mell, Mint and Cress. Cress, not wanting to show his Geass, didn't fight. But when Lelouch woke up, he didn't have a choice, he used the Geass on him, Lelouch dies again. 'Dio and Mell' Dio and his twin sister Mell was held hostage by him, but was rescued by Cress, Akito and Leila.